


Ouch

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [48]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Halloween, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Pumpkin carving with Bucky





	Ouch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Did you seriously injure yourself carving a pumpkin? You are a master assassin and you got bested by a fucking vegetable?"

She hummed ‘This is Halloween’ from The Nightmare Before Christmas as shook out the vinyl table cloth. It was bright orange with pumpkins in all manners of spooky ‘carved’ faces, black cats, spider webs and ghosts. She bent over the table as she smoothed the vinyl over the polished wood surface.  
Bucky leaned against the door jamb with his arms crossed over his chests. His eyes darkened and his cock twitched at her luscious ass put on display, however innocent and incidental it was. Especially in those tight jeans.  
“James Buchanan Barnes, if you going to stand there and stare at my ass, you could at least help get set up.” She began to lay out the newspaper sheets on top of the table cloth, overlapping and crisscrossing them.  
“Nah, doll, you look like you’ve got everything under control.”  
She turned to face him, cocking her hips to the side. She laid her hands on those hips. “Bucky.” She looked at him sternly. And fuck him up if he didn’t think it was the most adorable fucking thing he’d ever seen. His baby doll trying to look tough.  
He grinned and pushed off the door jamb. He settled his hands on top of hers. “You get everything where you want it and I’ll carry the pumpkins in.”  
“Like my big, strong man that you are?”  
Blush tinged the tops of his cheeks. “Yeah, baby doll. Like your big, strong man.” He leaned down and kissed her softly. She sighed, twisting her fingers to intertwine them with his. They nose-kissed then he kissed hers with a quick peck. She stole another quick kiss from his lips before he let her go. “I sharpened the knives for you.”  
“Thank you, baby.” She blew him a kiss on her way to the knife block (blocks) on the counter. She plucked out the best ones for pumpkin carving. Then she arranged them on either side of the table, along with a marker and various other carving tools from the store bought kits.  
Bucky’s boots thumped across the floor as he carried in two massive pumpkins and set them on the table. He kissed her cheek as he passed then returned with two more. “There’s four more on the porch.”  
“Good. When we get these four done, we’ll do those. The pizza should be here in about an hour and a half. I have your favorite beer in the fridge and I’m drinking hot apple cider.” She preened.  
“That sounds like a perfect evening, doll.” He dragged the trash can over to the table. “But I’ll have some cider with you. I’ll save the beer for the pizza.” She grinned and he felt his chest squeeze. He watched her pick up a knife and begin to cut the hole in the top around the stem. “Here, let me do that for you.”  
“I’ve got it.” His hand froze where he’d been reaching for the knife. She bit her lip. “Um, why don’t you help me?” She knew he needed to feel wanted, useful. Even though he’d taught her proper knife-handling and she KNEW that she could do it herself, she compromised with his need to do it for her and her ability to do it herself.  
“Sure thing, doll.” He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her body. His body temperature ran hot so she couldn’t resist snuggling back into the warmth of his broad, hard chest. He kissed her temple then his hands, one flesh and one metal covered hers as he helped her deftly cut a hole in the bright orange gourd. “Perfect.”  
Bucky didn’t help her with the second pumpkin. They dove into the vegetables’ guts with both hands, giggling at the squeeze of the seeds and innards like big kids. This right here. Moments like these were things he thought he’d lost the chance to have, been cheated out of. Then she’d came along. And with the exception of kids…thanks to Hydra’s torture and all the freezing and reviving from cryo had destroyed any chance he had at fatherhood…she allowed him to experience the good shit in his own time, at his own pace.  
The knife in his hand slipped on the juice smeared rind of the pumpkin and bite right into the meat of his hand. “Fuck!”  
“What? What happened?” Her head popped up from the other side of the pumpkin she was carving a face into. The bright red blood smeared on the face of the pumpkin and welling in the palm of his hand brought her around the table. “Did you seriously injure yourself carving a pumpkin?”  
“Shut it, punk.” He tried not to grin as she bit her lip to keeping from grinning too broadly as she wrapped up his hand and helped him to the sink without dripping blood across the floor.  
“You are a master assassin and you got bested by a fucking vegetable?” Her giggles spilled over into laughter. Her laughter stopped and her mouth formed a soft ‘o’ when he grabbed her chin and kissed her to shut her up.


End file.
